Curiosity
by Liryc
Summary: Based on a Role Play with my friend, Kon is jealous that everyone around him is in a relationship while he himself is not. As a result, he ends up spying on Ichigo and Grimmjow while they're alone. Yaoi.


The Kurosaki house was empty except for Ichigo and Grimmjow; Isshin had taken his daughters away for the weekend, and Ichigo had to stay in town because of his new job. Kon sat in Ichigo's closet silently, watching through the crack in the door, more than a little jealous that he didn't have a real body of his own and he was stuck in the body of a stupid stuffed animal. Ichigo and Grimmjow thought he was at Urahara's shop, and he had been, but he'd snuck back here, hoping to gain some insight on what it might be like to be in a relationship himself, jealous because he wished he could feel what they felt when they were together. More than once it had crossed his mind to take Ichigo's body and get close to Grimmjow just because he could, but he was terrified at the same time. He knew Grimmjow would _never _mistake him for Ichigo and would kill him if he tried anything.

Ichigo and Grimmjow were simply lying in bed, planning on sleeping only, with Ichigo in his pajamas and Grimmjow still fully dressed. They just lie in each others' arms for a while, until Ichigo broke the silence.

I can't sleep, Grimm..." he said softly. The Arrancar chuckled.

"Me neither. We've got the whole house to ourselves and we haven't even done anything about it."

"Wanna fool around?" The redhead Shinigami gasped when Grimmjow rolled him to his back and pinned his arms above his head, licking the side of his neck.

"Hell yeah," Grimmjow growled. Ichigo laughed and was smothered with a kiss, Grimmjow's hands sliding up under Ichigo's shirt. He ducked down and sealed his lips to Ichigo's bare stomach as the shirt came up, and Ichigo groaned deeply, his hands fisting in Grimmjow's shock of ice blue hair.

Even in his non-reacting stuffed animal body, Kon felt himself heat up as Ichigo arched his back and Grimmjow hooked his thumbs into the waist of his pajama pants and underwear, pulling both down the back. Ichigo pulled gently on the Espada's hair when his erection snapped free of his underwear, pressing against the side of Grimmjow's neck as he tongued the Substitute's navel. Grimmjow growled his pleasure, making a wet line from there, up his breast bone, removing his shirt and stopping on Ichigo's Adam's Apple, sucking on his skin there. It must feel amazing, because Ichigo was whining softly, in a way that seemed very unlikely to Kon. He never thought he'd see Ichigo behave in such a way, especially since he was a fairly stoic teenager with a strong aggressive streak. To see him so submissive to Grimmjow was intriguing.

Grimmjow brushed his hand along Ichigo's erection, tracing the veins along the underside with his fingertips. It twitched in anticipation and Ichigo whined softly, arching toward Grimmjow's hand.

"Unh... Grimm... C'mon, stop fuckin' teasing me..." He yanked Grimmjow's jacket down his arms, and Grimmjow discarded it, stretching and purring when Ichigo's hands slid up his chest, tracing the tendons and veins in his neck, finding his mask fragment. Grimmjow's eyes closed in pleasure and he pressed Ichigo's erection flat against his stomach, rubbing it with his palm, satisfied to hear a small sound from Ichigo. The redhead had already untied his hakama with his free hand, so Grimmjow shed the clothing and tossed it aside, growling deep in his throat when Ichigo's hand seized his exposed member and squeezed. Grimmjow gripped both of Ichigo's hands and lifted them above his head, resting his weight on Ichigo and rocking against him.

They were kissing again, both groaning softly, and Ichigo hooked his heels together behind Grimmjow's back. The Sexta took it as an invitation and righted himself, sitting on his heels and pulling Ichigo up with him, putting both hands underneath Ichigo and lifting him, so the tip of his member was freed from between them and pressed between Ichigo's cheeks. Ichigo gasped in surprise at the contact, his eyes opening for a second before he lost himself in their kissing again. Kon shouldn't watch... Almost couldn't watch because he had no idea how this was going to feel good for Ichigo at all, and it still freaked him out to see two men loving each other, but his curiosity won, and he didn't look away.

Ichigo leaned back and fell on the bed, reaching for the nightstand and yanking the drawer open. He gasped, looking down to find Grimmjow was mouthing and licking his stomach again, getting close to touching his erection, but never quite doing it. Ichigo swore under his breath, not bothering to shut the drawer again as he found their lube and lifted himself into Grimmjow's embrace again. He handed the lube over, and Grimmjow put some on his fingers, setting the bottle aside for now and slowly inserting both of his index fingers into his redhead lover. Ichigo moaned against Grimmjow's lips, and the Espada's fingers made small circles. Ichigo squirmed a little, liking the feel of Grimmjow's fingers there, managing to work them in a little deeper, but Grimmjow didn't allow him to enjoy it for long.

He took the lube again, slicking up his erection, holding Ichigo's cheeks apart as he lowered him onto it. The kiss broke as Ichigo gasped, both arms around Grimmjow's neck and his head buried in them. He clutched Grimmjow tightly, and it seemed to Kon that this initial entry hurt based on the grimace on Ichigo's face, but he slid on quite easily after that.

"Nnng!" he moaned, his back arching, and Grimmjow echoed his moan.

"Just... Let me know when you're ready for me to move..."

"Yeah..." Ichigo breathed. He ran his fingers through Grimmjow's hair repeatedly, finally relaxing again. "Okay... Go for it..." he tightened his knees on Grimmjow's waist. The Espada purred, nipping along Ichigo's earlobe as he lifted the Shinigami up, almost off his erection, and lowered him again slowly, groaning. Ichigo bit Grimmjow's shoulder gently, muffling his moans as Grimmjow sank deep.

"F-faster, Grimm..."

"Hell yeah..." He grunted as he picked up the pace, holding Ichigo in place as he bucked roughly. Ichigo pivoted his hips a little, kissing Grimmjow's neck, his jaw, the base of his ear, mouthing his mask fragment, licking the rough surface, mewling as Grimmjow wrapped a hand around his erection and stroked.

"Uhhhhn, ah, fuck Grimm!" he arched his back, wrapping his arms around Grimmjow's head, gasping harshly as Grimmjow hit just the right spot inside him. That combined with his stroking hand overwhelmed the Shinigami. He lost his desperate grip on his blue-haired lover and fell back on the bed, gripping the sheets instead. Grimmjow moaned aloud, hunching forward and driving faster, deeper. Both were shouting and moaning, skin slapping together, bodies moving together in unison.

Ichigo inhaled sharply and howled, "Uhhhh, uhhhnn! GRIMMJOW!" arching his back high and twisting the sheets around his hands, pulling them free of the mattress. Come splattered across his chest and stomach, and Grimmjow gasped as Ichigo tightened around his erection.

"AH FUCK YES!" he sat up straight, his head tilted up and his eyes rolled back, hips jerking as he came too, his grip on Ichigo's hips loosening, leaving dark red marks on his skin. He slouched, breathing heavily, wiping the sweat from his forehead. His and Ichigo's eyes met and held for a long time, and it was then that Kon looked away for a moment; their eye contact was so surprisingly intimate, it almost seemed rude to look, even compared to what he'd just seen. He finally looked back to see Grimmjow lean in, hands sliding up Ichigo's sides, and their eyes drifted closed and they kissed, Ichigo's leg tightening on Grimmjow's hip. Ichigo ruffled his blue hair as the Espada licked his skin clean. They kissed again and rolled to lie on their sides, facing each other, securely wrapped in each other's arms.

"I love you, Grimm..."

"Love you too, Ichi..." he nuzzled the redhead. He sighed, stroking Ichigo's hair, smiling a little. Kon snuck out as soon as the pair were asleep, jealousy gripping him again as he wished he had what they had. He was definitely going to find some way to enjoy what Ichigo did, even if it was only for a moment.


End file.
